


The Wolverine is a Tiny but Voracious Predator

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [10]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Vore Fandom, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Expansion, Crack, Male Prey, Other, Soft Vore, Vore, crappy crack, except it's 2230 hours Polish time and I'm pissed and need to get it outta my head, male pred, mentioned stuffing, mentioned weight gain, no excuse for this, seriously weird-ass shit, threatened hard vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the fvkin' tin. Logan swallows Sabey whole for literally no reason. Title from wikipedia who needs to stop giving me fetishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolverine is a Tiny but Voracious Predator

**Author's Note:**

> This is tiny and lacks a beginning or end, but that's how I celebrate writing 10 vore fics.

“Think ya can take me, runt?”  
The Wolverine opens his mouth but doesn't answer. Instead, he unhinges his jaw, stretching it unnaturally wide, grabs an unsuspecting Creed's wrists firmly, and stuffs the blonde's head in his mouth.

“Hey, what the fuck?” yells the bigger mutant, but there is no answer.

Logan is too busy trying to fit his mouth around Victor's ridiculously broad shoulders. Once he manages, he throws his head back, letting gravity and the peristaltic motion of his throat do the work. The blonde wriggles, but it only makes his slide down the smaller feral's gullet faster.

Creed is tasty. His chest and arms are pure muscle, thick and hard, salty and slightly musky with a layer of fresh sweat. His belly is softer, the same hard muscle as anywhere else covered with a pillowy layer of fat that gives slightly when Logan squeezes with his lips.

Creed loves to eat, loves to stuff himself to bursting with everything from people to candy. His enhanced metabolism lets him digest it all easily, then stores it as a layer of fat that's thickest on his belly, a small but visibly protruding gut, although a fair bit goes to his ass too.

Wolverine bites down on Sabretooth's middle, sharp teeth breaking skin and sinking a fraction of an inch into the pudge underneath and Creed gives a choked-off howl of fear, apparently expecting to be snapped in half. Logan eases off and licks the blood and fat from the shallow wounds, enjoying the taste profoundly. Another gulp bring Creed's hips and massive dick into his mouth, half hard from the adrenaline and the physical stimulation of licking, and Logan sucks on it until it's fully hard, then gulps, sending it down his throat. He is rewarded with a moan as the blonde's sensitive cockhead rubs against the slick mucus membrane of his throat. Then, he slurps the thickly muscled thighs, toned hairy calves and large feet like noodles, dumping the whole man into his stomach, which protests with a sharp wave of nausea but stretches to accommodate him.

Logan's belly is at least twice the size of the rest of him now, sticking out in front of him, and lumpy, with the outline of its occupant visible clearly through the skin. Once inside, Creed has decided to calm down, curling up in a ball and jerking off.

 


End file.
